theimmortalsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ever Bloom
"I love you." '' "And I love you. Always have. Always Will'." ~Ever and Damen expressing their undying love to each other. Ever Bloom is the main character of the Immortals Series. At first she doesn't want her powers, but later accepts them after being with Damen Auguste. Description Ever has a very small yet defined facial structure, her nose, cheekbones and chin are very soft but stand out in certain times. She has a very pale complexion and has a scar on the left part of her face, stating from the book it is above her eyebrow. Ever has pale blond hair that reaches toward the middle of her back. It is mostly always pulled up into a high pony tail and hidden underneath a hoodie after the accident,before she wore it down and straightened. It's only after Evermore that Ever wears her hair down and resumes being a little feminine than before. For a sixteen year old girl, forever stuck at the age (being immortal) she only reaches the height of around 5"6 if not a little less. Her eyes are bright blue and are known to look slightly darker with her emotions. In Dark Flame Ever turns seventeen but since she is an Immortal she doesn't grow or change much. Personality Before the accident that claimed her familes' lives Ever was the epitome of popularity, she was a blond and bubbly cheerleader. Through she didn't out right bully the less popular kids in her school she never gave them much notice either. After the accident Ever became an extremely depressed and gulit ridden young women. A shadow of her former self. Believing she was responsible for her familes' dismise. Her unwanted psychic abilites caused by dying at the accident for a few seconds further exacerbated her already depressive state. However when Damen entered her life and he told her all about what they were Ever became less depressed. After she killed Drina her gulit was gone accepting that Drina not she was responsible for the accident. This in turn let her open her heart to Damen fully. At the end of Evermore Ever finally commits herself to Damen and becomes an Immortal. As soon as she forgives herself for thinking she killed her family she heals the scar on her forehead. This allows her to heal emotinally as well. All of these events lead Ever to become a much more happier person. She has a bad habit of putting her trust in the wrong people, and is not the type of person when in trouble to ask for help , leading her to make rash decisions and not think of the over all consequences. By the end of Night Star however she lets that part of herself go and trusts her instincts impliticly. Ever holds major insecriuties when it comes to the intimate part of her relationship with Damen. Despite her faults Ever is an extremely loyal and loving friend to her two best friends, Miles and Haven. Unlike Damen Ever can reincarnate. However she cannot recall all of her past lives like Damen can. This is something that frustrates her as Ever would like to know more about their history together. 'Relationship With Damen' Ever is deeply in love her eternal soul mate Damen Auguste. She was at first extremely afraid and uncertain to let him in when she first found out he and her if she chose it was an Immortal. However after defeating Damen's ex-wife Drina, Ever finally allowed herself to recpricate Damen's love for her. She t old him she loved him out loud and sealed her Immortal fate. Through Ever sees him nearly every day she is always entranced by Damen's perfect Immortal looks and grace. She enjoys to commicate telepathically with Damen especially when they are in school. They commiucate like this so much their friends Haven and Miles get very annoyed,even through they do not know the real reason behind the couple's intimate behavior. 'Relationship With Jude' Ever first meets Jude Knight in the third book Shadowland. Sabine growing worried that Ever is spending too much time with Damen convinces her on getting a summer job. Opposed to the idea she relents to placate her aunt. Ever then travels to Mystics & Moonbeams a book store near the boardwalk. It sells not only books but, incense, various herbs, and crystals. It is here that Ever meets Jude Knight, he is the nineteen-year-old co-owner of the store his grandmother Lina being the real owner. Ever asks Jude for a job. He somehow instantly recognizes that Ever has special abilities and auditions her for a part as a fortuneteller. Ever is apprehensive seeing as she has never really done a proper reading on someone before. Jude however insists. Reluctantly Ever takes hold of Jude's hand and starts to see into his past. When she lets go Ever tells him what she saw. When his mother left shortly after Jude's father committed suicide. He felt immense guilt feeling for the longest time thinking he could of stopped his father form ending his life. Ever also realizes that Jude has a gift similar to hers, he can see spirits of those who are going to cross over. He told his parents about his ability but they didn't believe him. Jude had over time suppressed his ability Devastated by the loss of both of his parents Jude dropped out of high school and soon got into trouble. Ever also discovers that Lina isn't his biological grandmother but took him in when he had no place left to go and in the words of Jude “''She saved my life.” Ever feels a bond with the tall blond surfer and immediately accepts a job. She however asks Jude that she go by an alias when she does readings. After a few minutes of thought she comes up with the alias of “Avalon.” Ever finds that working in Mystics & Moonbeans brings a sense of normalcy to her hectic life. She also discovers that Jude's cool and laid back attitude gives her a much needed sense of calmness that she desperately seeks. Later on in Shadowland Ever discovers that she and Jude share a past life. When Ever was in Amsterdam she and Jude were lovers however Jude went by the name of Bastiaan de Kool. Ever is unsure how to deal with this revelation and thus it creates a love triangle between her, Jude and Damen. In Dark Flame Ever's complicated relationship with Jude continues her immersion in Dark Magick worries Jude immensely he is however powerless to help her seeing as Ever doesn't confide in him about her addiction. She is able to still work at the store and continues to do readings as Avalon. Their relationship hits a snag when Jude accidentally kills Roman thinking that he was hurting Ever. In Night Star Ever and Jude's relationship is brought to a head. Early on in Night Star Ever goes to the store and sees that Jude's aura is black. Black signals death. Worried for Jude Ever rushes to his side and asks if he is all right. Jude gives her the sad news that Lina is dead she was involved in car accident in Guatemala where she had been vacationing. Ever asks if he is sure and Jude says he is. He goes on to explain that Lina appeared to him he saw that she looked so light and at peace he knew for certain that she had crossed over. Knowing all too well how it feels like to lose someone having lost her entire family Ever offers her unyielding support to Jude. Jude is grateful he asks her if she wouldn't mind looking in on the store for awhile and Ever immediately says yes. Jude goes on to make the necessary arrangements. Keeping her promise to Jude Ever attends Lina's memorial and stays after to help him clean up. While Jude is grateful for her help he is also frustrated. Knowing his connection to her he asks that she not spend as much time with him as she has been until she makes a choice between him and Damen. Saddened by this news Ever relents and stops visiting Jude so often. Ever's relationship with Jude finally reaches it's peak. After many doubts and questioning Ever kisses Jude in order to discover once and for all if they are meant to be together. While she is in Shadowland Ever realizes that Damen is the one for her. “''One thing made abundantly, blindingly, clear- while it's true Jude's always been there, always been kind and giving and loving toward me---Damen's my one and only true soul mate.”~ Ever finally sees that Jude and her were never supossed to be together. After she comes back form the Shadowland Ever firmly renews her relationship with Damen. They travel to Summerland and discover that Jude is there healed completely form his wounds he had gotten in the battle with Haven. It is there that she and Jude silently acknowledge that they are not meant for each other. Jude is visibly disappointed by this but realizes that it is for the best. “''Damen and I communing my head on his shoulder, our hands clasped tightly together. And that's all Jude needs to see to know that the choice has been made. '' ''To know that it's Damen and I who are meant to be together. '' ''That whatever happened between us was long over before it could ever get started. Both of us knowing that this is it, my decision is made, and that it won't be up for consideration ever again.” ~''Ever on her final choice. '' '' Ever manifests her Night Star in Summerland. “''Wishing for him to remain hopeful and willing to believe that there's someone out there who's far better suited for him that I ever could be. Wishing for him to find what I've found with Damen. And I leave him with that wish. Leave my star shining high in sky for as long as it lasts.” ~ ''Ever hoping that Jude finds happiness someday. Red Tulips Damen often manifests red tulips to Ever. Red Tulips signfity undying love. It pleases Ever greatly whenever she gets a tulip from Damen especially when she is going through a difficult time. He manifests them to her each time they sepreate In Blue Moon The couple are introuduced to a rogue Immortal Roman. He had shared history with Ever and Damen and wants revenge. Roman was always in love with Damen's wife Drina. However Drina did not recpricate his love for her. Thinking Damen was to blame Roman plotted revenge against him for the next six hundred years. Roman arrives at Bayview High School as a seemingly handsome new student. He soon drives all the students, including Damen, Haven and Miles to believe that Ever is a freak, isolating her from everyone and everything. However none of the students realize what is going on, drawn into a spell, allowing Roman to control them. By the end of Blue Moon his spell wears off due to Ever but he poisons Damen's Exlir. Ever, in a panic and unsure as to what she can do, listens to Roman, giving Damen a antidote she believes will save him. She adds her blood to the antidote beliveing it will heal Damen compeltely. While it does save his life, it destroys something much worse. After she feeds Damen the antidote Roman reveals that when she added her own blood to it it created a powerful curse which means that if Ever and Damen touch, in doing so, Damen will die and his soul will be cast into the Shadowland for all eternity. Ever is devastated by the turn of events and is horrifed to tell Damen the truth. In Shadowland Ever finally confesses everything to Damen that happened while he was under Roman's spell. Damen thinks that this is all about his bad karma and that there is no hope for him. This make Ever furious. Thorugh Damen is adamant that there is nothing they can do. Ever refueses to accept defeat and makes Damen promise her that they will find a cure. ''"No '''buts'. There's got to be a way,some kind of cure.'' And together we'll find it I know we will. We've come too far to let Roman keep us apart. But I can't do it alone. Not without your help. So please promise me----promise you'll try."~ ''Ever pleading with Damen not to give up. The two quickly realize they have nothing to go on and they are both devastated that they will never be able to touch each other again. To remedy their loss of physical contact Damen with help form Summerland creates a veil of pulstating light which is only visible to him and Ever.This allows the couple to "almost touch", and thus eleveates some of angiush they have to endure. However even with the veil which allows them to nearly touch Ever is unswayed in her reslove to break the curse. To protect her form Roman Damen gives Ever a amulet made up of crystals. He explians that each amulet is different showing her his. He goes on to say that she must always wear it. In Dark Flame Ever turns to Dark Magick in her attempt to break the curse, however her spell backfires it instead binds her to Roman. Ever soon becomes obsessed with wanting to be near Roman. Her obsession with her enemy causes extreme friction in her relationship with Damen. One night Ever is so overcome with her desire for Roman she goes to his house and nearly sleeps with him. Knowing she has hit rock bottom Ever tries to seek help. However this proves extremely difficult since the spell doesn't allow her to confide in Damen. The only time Ever is remotely healthly is when she is in Summerland. As a result of her immersion in Dark Magick Ever's appearance changes dramatically, she becomes gaunt and frail looking, her hair looses it's luster and fullness and her skin becomes acne riddled. Also because of her dealings with the darker side of magick Ever is hardly able to manifest and her telepathy with Damen is virtuously nonsexist. Ever begs Damen to travel to Summerland with her so she can explain her situation. Damen however refuses he asks that they simply talk it out. Ever balks and travels to Summerland without him. Eventually Ever is able to beat her addiction to Dark Magick she finds information in the Great Halls Of Learning that is able to help her. She goes to a underwater cave on a nearby beach. Ever enters the cave submerging herself under the water thus cleansing her body and spirit. Ever then lights a candle and recreates the atompshere she used to create the binding spell. Instead of the binding incantation she says something different: ''I call upon Hecate, the queen of the underworld magick, and the darkest of moons Please unweave this spell, loosen this bind, and extinguish this dark flame that looms Oh, great patron of witchces, beloved mother, maiden, and crone This is my mote, my will, my might So let it be done!~ Ever creates a new spell which she hopes will undo her binding spell to Roman. A fierce wind blows over her, it destorys the underwater cave leaving Ever just kneeling on the ground. Once the wind rescinds Ever's appearance chances back to normal. She is also able to manifest again and quickly manifests a new set of clothes. The next day Ever get's back together with Damen which makes him estatic Soon Ever's 17th birthday approaches and Damen has a surprise for her. He takes a unnecessarily blindfolded Ever to Summerland. There he reveals his surprise; a white pavilion in a field of red tulips. Ever is nearly brought to tears by the surprise, she asks him how he created this. Damen explains that it took him awhile through the process went rather quickly because of Summerland. Damen says that the pavilion is not only her birthday present it is also her anniversary gift. Ever is confused she quickly calculates and comes to the conclusion that it hasn't even been a year since they got together (in this life anyway) Damen clarifies that their 1st anniversary was August 8th 1608 in Paris. He then takes her hand and leads her into the pavilion which is elegantly decorated with beautiful murals on the ceiling. There is a incredibly soft white couch and the couple sink into it. Ever notices a large screen, similar to the screens in the Great Halls of Learning. Damen quickly manifests a remote. He then reveals a second part of his surprise. He says that they are actually able to experience ''their past lives here. Ever is uncertain but Damen gently whispers to her to believe. She does and the two are soon transported back to Paris circa 1608. While in this past life Ever is thrilled to realize that they can actually touch each other again. ''Is, it really possible, the we can be together, -now- here?~ Ever telepathically shares her exctiment about the ability to touch Damen again and the ideas that it brings. I'm afraid this is merely a theater of the past. You can edit the script, but you're not allowed to ad-lib it, or add experiences that never occurred.~ Damen telepathically explains that although the two may touch each other in their past lives they still aren't able to consummate their love. This saddens Ever greatly but she accepts it and allows herself to share a much wanted intimate moment with Damen. Having finally freed herself from the spell she had created Ever still finds herself without the antidote and tries the old fashioned way of asking. However upon getting to Roman's house and within reach of gaining the antidote, Jude, the owner of the shop Ever had been working at, bursts in, willing to help Ever from what he believes is Roman hurting her. In the process the bottle of antidote gets destroyed and Roman is killed. Ever is devastated, the one thing that was able to restore her and Damen's happiness, lies on the floor, gone. And the one person who knew how to make the new antidote is a pile of dust, mixing in with the liquid. At the end of Dark Flame Ever opens her mind to Damen's and allows every single memory to flow into his mind. Including when she almost lost her virginity to Roman. Afterward, Damen looks at her lovingly and says "''There's nothing there that changed my mind about you. Not one single thing." '' Ever nods and finally understands that Damen's love for her is true and unconditional. Damen says hopefully to Ever "''Either way, we'll ride it out together. That's how it is with soulmates. That's just what they do." '' In Night Star Ever and Damen's realtionship is going strong. On the last day of Summer Vacation Damen is coaching Ever on how to defend herself aganist Haven should she find herself alone with her nemesis. Ever growing weary of her training easily convinces Damen to go to their sanctuary:The Pavillion. When they get to the Pavillion the couple instantly relax happy that they are in their special place and will soon be able to touch each other. Tired of Damen always getting to "change the channels" of their past lives Ever playfully takes the remote form him. In doing so she accidently stumbles upon a past life of hers in the Antebellum South, where she is being beaten as a slave. Damen urges her to stop watching but Ever is transfixed by the scene playing out in front of her and doesn't. The scene soon ends. Shocked and horrifed Damen explains that since he created the Pavillion he edits their past lives and is saddended that she had to see a past life of hers that was so cruel and bleak. Ever is upset by this but puts it aside and the two merge with a much happier past life in London. She let's her saddness go from watching her life as a slave and reslishes being able to touch Damen. On the first day back at school Ever and Damen are soon introduced to the new social order. Haven has now become the most popluar girl in the school because of her ability to hypnotize. They are even more shocked to find out that the amulet that Ever gave her is gone. Damen is deeply concered for her saftey but Ever is determined to graduate and not let Haven get to her. She reassures Damen that she is fine. The couple telepathically "Instant Message" each other all day. When she is alone in the girls bathroom Haven physically attacks her throwing Ever effortlessly against the tile wall. The force of the impact of Ever hitting the title bathroom wall causes some of the tile to fall off. Ever is shocked at her rival's strength and speed. Weakended by Haven's attack Ever slumps down to the floor. Haven crouches down and pins her to the wall she contiunes to threathen her saying that she is coming after her. She also hints that Damen has been keeping a very large secret form her. Ever tries to negoiate with Haven saying that there is no reason the two of them can't just co-exist. Haven is unmoved Ever's pleas of co-existence. She mailicously taunts her and leaves. Curious as to what Haven meant about Damen keeping something form her Ever journey's to Summerland and the Pavillion. She is horrifed when she catches Damen previewing one of her past lives she discovers that during her slave life, Damen had taken her away from her family, her friends, and Jude without giving her a choice. Ever is competely heartbroken yelling at Damen on how he could ''still ''be keeping things from her, especially when she had been so open with him. Damen tries to explian but Ever will hear none of it. Hurt and beytrated she swiftly breaks up with Damen. Throughout the novel she tries to firgure out if Jude or Damen is the one she is meant to be with. In the meantime, Damen reveals everything to Miles about the fact that they are immortals. Miles however decides to remain Ever's friend and refuses to ever drink the exlir because he doesn't want to become immortal. Ever soon realizes that Haven has become addicted to the exlir but also that Roman never passed down the recipe before he died and that the immortals he created are fighting among themselves over what remains. She also realizes that the antidote can be recovered because it had stained Roman's shirt when he had been killed but Haven has the shirt. During a battle between Haven, Jude, and Ever, Haven kills Ever by punching her weakest chakra. Ever is quickly cast into the Shadowland. While in the darkness of the Shadowland Ever witnesses all of her past mistakes. She also is able to see how Damen felt during the many times she doubted her feelings for him. Ever is able to see through each time they sepreated in the recent past Damen's love for her never once wavered. She realizes that Damen is the only person she is meant to be with. '''Damen's The O''ne Always has been Always will be~Ever realizing Damen is the only one for her. Once she realizes this she overcomes her weakest chakra, allowing her to come back to life. As soon as Ever comes back form the Shadowland she and Damen happily reunite. Having made peace with Damen and with Jude about her choice, Ever decides to attack Haven. She stages a coup at school, causing Haven to loose her power she had over the student body, before trying to prevent Haven from stealing her supply of exlir. Haven then realizes the importance of the shirt and decides to destroy it. In Roman's house, Jude had tried to steal the shirt for Ever but had been caught by Haven who tries to force Ever to choose between the shirt or Jude. She refuses to choose but is later forced to kill Haven when Haven tries to kill Miles. The shirt is destroyed in the process but Jude and Miles are saved. Damen and Ever then realize that something is rotting in Summerland they don't know why, only that it's coming after Ever. At the end of Night Star, she firmly renews her relationship with Damen, making both of them extremely happy and further strengthing their love. "I'm fully committed to you.To '''us'. I think you know that by now." ~ Ever expressing her renewed faith in their relationship to Damen'' REALTIONSHIP WITH SABINE ''' "''I hate having to lie. Especially to her. After all she's done for me taking me in after the accident when my whole family died. I mean it's not like she had to do that. Just because she's my only living realtive didn't mean she couldn't say no. And believe me, half the time she probably wishes she had. Her life was way less complicated before I arrived.'" ~ Ever describing her relationship with Sabine Ever's realtionship with her Aunt Sabine is loving but strained. She is extremely grateful to her Aunt for taking her in when she didn't have to. Through she feels most of the time that she is a burden to her. Ever finds it extremely hard to be open fully with her guardian, this compounded by the fact she cannot tell Sabine the truth about her Immortality and psychic ablitites. Through their relationship is strained Ever retains a great love for her aunt. She is happy through somewhat distressed when Sabine finds love in her History teacher Mr. Munoz. The two also seem to have a laid back way of addressing each other, Ever rarely calling her Aunt but simply Sabine. REALTIONSHIP WITH MILES ' Ever's relationship with her gay best friend Miles is extermely loving and strong. Not until Night Star is he finally made aware what Ever and Damen are. Even before he knows the truth Miles is a kind and welcoming friend to Ever making friends with her on one of her first days of school. '''REALTIONSHIP WITH HAVEN ' Ever's friendship with Haven is one of the most evoloved realtionships in the Immortals Series. The two first start off as the best of friends. Their friendship is strained and compliacated in Shadowland when Ever has to feed Haven the Exlir in order to keep an enemy of hers Roman form killing her. In Dark Flame their realtionship is further strained because of Haven's inablitlity to control her new Immortal powers. Finally in Night Star their rivarly reaches it's peak, because of Ever's inadverant role in her boyfriend's death, Haven in result becomes consumed with rage and wages war aganist her once best friend. In the end of Night Star Haven becomes so uncontrollable she nearly kills Miles because of this Ever in the end is forced to kill Haven banning her soul forever to the Shadowland, the place where Immortal's souls dwel forever. Even thorugh Ever doesn't regret her decison to kill Haven she still harbor's deep gulit. Abilities Since her '''(NDE ) Near Death Experience, Ever is able to see an aura around a person who is living. Colors represent each emotion and has only ever experienced someone's aura to be white (pure) which was her aunt, Sabine. The colors vary depending on the mood and there are several types,which Ever knows from experience. With a touch of flesh or physical contact Ever can read minds, see their lives and even see what has happened during their lives. Her Immortal status also gave her enchanced speed. Because she is an Immortal Ever will never fall ill again. In order to re tain her Immortality Ever must contiunally drink the Exlir that Damen makes to sustain her as well as himself. Through her Immortality Ever developed strong telekinetic powers including the ability to manifest objects. With help from Damen and practice she was able to master these gifts. While she has a handle on most of her powers, Ever is continuously in training Damen being her own personal coach he is always helping her to retain and understand her powers. As well as her enchanced psychic ablites being turned into an Immortal made Ever even more beautiful. Her already long blond hair grew longer reaching past her waist. She also grew a few inches in a matter of hours.Like Damen Ever when turned into an Immortal gained a psychic radar which makes driving extremely fast and easy for her.But unlike Damen who almost always uses it, Ever finds using the radar is unesscary and doesn't think it is a power that they should abuse. Category:Characters Category:Immortals